Operation: Make Natsu Fall In Love
by Aia Dragfilia
Summary: When she tried making Natsu fall in love with another girl, that's when Lucy realized that she can't see him with another.


**OPERATION: MAKE NATSU FALL IN LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: Have no rights over Fairy Tail.**

**This is for SinsOfLove because I happen to read something in her profile. :* :* :***

**I love you. I was like 'this girl is out of her mind.' But then, it made me smile.**

**Let's get on with the story.**

**X – X – X**

It is raining.

When there is an ignorant Gray and a madly in love Juvia in your guild, what more is there to expect?

"I wonder why Gray won't acknowledge Juvia's feelings. Come to think of it, does Gray even fell in love before?" Lucy asked to no one in particular, though that doesn't mean no one will answer her.

"Gray is a very private person, unlike Natsu." Erza said while waiting for another plate of her favorite strawberry cheesecake.

Everyone who's present at the bar nodded at Erza's answer, except Lucy.

She just said it indirectly that Natsu isn't a very private person. That could only mean that they know everything about Natsu, though she is sure that they don't. There are still things that every one of them doesn't know about him.

If they really know him a lot, then why didn't they know that Natsu is keeping some memento in his house? If it weren't for her, they wouldn't know about it too.

But now that she is on it, she learned it only because she snuck in their house before. Natsu didn't tell her about it.

"I think Natsu has secrets too." She then said.

"Everyone has." Mira chimed in.

"I have to agree. But when it comes to relationship, I can guarantee you that Natsu has never been in a relationship before. If that's what you want to know." Erza said in a casual tone, in which Lucy turned red in return.

"O – Of course not! I didn't ask anything about that." Lucy quivered.

"We're just teasing you." Erza said.

Lucy doesn't know whether to laugh or not. Jokes and teasing just really never fit Erza's personality. Though she likes it when Erza is smiling.

"I have an idea." Mira suddenly began.

Erza looked at her with excitement visible on her face. Lucy swears that when those two works together, the result is something you won't want to hear. Why does she even have to get stuck between a monster and a demon?

When you are talking about relationships and when Mira says she has an idea, you should seriously start crawling out and find a safe haven. You wouldn't want to get caught in her plans.

Her back was already on them. She hopes she knows how Happy can walk silently when he is in her kitchen to get a fish. Suddenly, the feeling of as if someone was looking daggers at her get stronger. Looking back, that was the greatest mistake of her life.

Right in her back, the scarlet haired girl and the white haired model were looking at her with dark faces. The dangerous smirk etched and their sharp eyes only spell one thing.

R-U-N

"Operation: Make Natsu fall in love!"

**X – X – X**

"Yo Lucy! What are you doing? Do you want to go to a job? It's been a while you know! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said while punching the air.

"Shut up." Lucy said in a sigh.

She was about to lean her head on the table when she felt like someone jabbed a pointed thing on her back. Twisting her head back, Mira has this black aura surrounding her while Erza looks so damn satisfied with her new sword that she just used to stab her.

"Fine."

"But if you really don't want to go, I can go alone." Natsu said once he noticed how timid Lucy was that time.

"Really?!" Lucy exclaimed in happiness, but it disappeared soon when she felt another stab on her back.

"I mean… Really?! You are going to have all the fun to yourself? What about me?!"

"I don't really know if you are happy or not. Anyway, let's go? I'm really fired up!"

On second thought, they have always been going to missions with just the three of them. Even though she has another mission, courtesy of Mira and Erza, going to places with Natsu is really fun.

"Let's go."

**X – X – X**

All she has to do is make Natsu fall in love with a girl. It doesn't have to be her. Once done, then everything will be fine.

But never did she think it will be this hard.

"I told you to wait a second before attacking that giant fish! Now look at yourself! You got wounds here and here and here…" Lucy told Natsu while pressing the cotton in one of his wounds. She is so worried and mad that she doesn't care if she is pressing the cotton too hard on his skin.

"That hurts."

"Of course it will hurt! They are all deep!"

Lucy sighs. Sitting on the ground, she took more cotton out of her bag and applied alcohol.

"It will sting a bit."

There was silence between them.

To be able to tend his wounds, Lucy asked herself if she can let another girl do it. All this time that they are together, it has been her who is taking care of his wounds. When they will decide to camp at night, it will be her to cook for him and for Happy. When morning comes, it will be her to wake them up so they can finally go home.

After every mission, they will walk her home. It's at those times that she feels like no one can ever separate them. They are partners.

But now, she is doing something she doesn't know why is so hard to do.

She never thought of the possibility that someday, one day, Natsu will fall in love too. And when that happens, that means she can never do those things again.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because you always have to tend my wounds. Don't worry, I'll get stronger so you don't have to do it again."

It is not like she is complaining that much. She might be always complaining, but she couldn't say that she doesn't like it.

Will it be really okay if one day, she will just be sitting beside him while another girl tends his wound?

Will it be fine?

"Idiot. Just say thank you."

She gave him a smile.

As long as she likes what she is doing, does that matters? She will just think of herself when everything already happens.

"Thank you Lucy!" He said with his signature grin that she loves so much.

**X – X – X**

"Hurry up. You really have to meet this girl! She is so beautiful and fine and you two will surely get along." Lucy shouted behind the door.

They were in her house and she is preparing Natsu so he will look dashing later when he meet this girl.

"Okay! Why are you so excited?!" Natsu shouted back.

"Natsuuu… Just hurry up."

The door opened wide. Lucy and Happy has to cover their eyes because of the blinding light that surrounds Natsu.

"Lucy, so bright!" Happy said behind her.

"I know."

When the light faded away, Lucy was astounded. Natsu in a tuxedo is just…

Natsu in a tuxedo is just so damn, so, so…

Natsu is so…

"Natsu, you look so handsome!"

Natsu blushed a bit.

"Thanks Happy."

When did Natsu get so handsome? NO… Natsu has always been good looking. But that night, it's different. He looks so different that Lucy couldn't even utter a word.

It's a shame that it's not for her. She turned Natsu into another man, but the Natsu standing in front of them now won't be for them.

Later on that evening, he will be spending the night with a girl Lucy thinks is better than her.

And that surely crushes her heart.

"Go! Natsu, don't forget to treat her nicely. Okay?"

"Why do I have to do this anyway?"

"Please treat her nice, okay?"

There was something in her eyes, the way she asked him to treat the girl nice, and the way she looked at him that made Natsu say yes even though everything is not to his liking.

But if treating that girl nicely will return the cheery Lucy that he used to know, what else could he do?

"I'll treat her nice."

The most handsome creature Lucy made disappeared. Along with that disappearance, she made a mistake of letting him bring something that was originally hers.

_Feelings_.

"Are you okay with this Lucy?"

Turning to her side, she smiled.

"Will it be okay not to be okay? Or… Will it not be okay to be okay?"

"Let's just eat." Happy said.

**X – X – X**

And that night was a success.

Every day, Aira would visit their guild to hang out with Natsu.

Seeing how Natsu smiles at her, to watch while Aira tends his wounds which he got from Gray, to hear Natsu say that Aira cooks well, it is definitely not good for her.

But she was the one who did it.

Why did she even do it in the first place?

"Mira, Erza, Operation: Make him fall in love was a success." She told them.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked.

"Of course." She wants to add the word 'not."

"It was just for fun, you know. I never thought both of you will take it seriously." Erza said.

"Fun? Well, he is having fun." She faked a smile.

"But I also did it on purpose. Look at the bright side, I don't have to tend his wounds anymore, he won't barge to my room anymore, I will have the peace that I want. It's all good." But it's not.

"That's why I agreed with your plan. It may be true that I am hesitating at first, but I really want to do it too. So don't give me that look. Everything ends well." Nothing ends well.

"Maybe I will try to finish my novel today for Levy. See you later!"

Passing right through them, it is hard. She wants to ask him if he would want to go on a mission, but he is, unfortunately, occupied.

It is her fault.

"Lucy, are you alright with this?" Happy asked again.

"Yes." She faked a smile again.

"If you are alright with this, I think Natsu will too. Be safe on your way home."

"Thanks Happy!"

There's no one else to blame for her loneliness, but she.

It's weird on how she can get lonely because of him, but she's the one who made herself lonely because of him.

Natsu is right.

She is weird.

**X – X – X**

"Thanks Lucy – san! Come back again!"

"Alright!"

Lucy exited the bake shop.

She has nowhere in particular to go. Wandering around the plaza, turning to every corner possible, watching different street shows, she was doing it all alone.

Natsu, Happy and her, they all once used to go and have fun. They don't care where their feet will bring them. If they are all together, every boring place seems fun.

When was the last time they all have fun?

Though it's not having fun anymore. Right that time, Lucy is experiencing the loneliest and hardest time of her life.

It is not Natsu falling in love with another girl that really hurts her. He could fall in love with any woman he wants. The problem is, she likes him so much and after completely shoving him away, the memories she made with him hunts her down.

"What's your problem?" Turning around, Natsu stood there.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what is your problem." He asked her again in a more stern voice.

Every bit of his words echoes in her ears. What is her problem?

"I don't know."

Natsu seemed to get pissed when she said that. He put a hand over her shoulders and squeezed them lightly, but with enough pressure for Lucy to wince and realize that he is mad.

"Well, I have one or two problems and you are gonna listen to me."

Lucy's couldn't meet his eyes. The guilt and pain will just increase.

"When you told me to treat her nicely, I did that because you told me so. And after that, you dare give me a sullen look? What is your problem? I don't get you at all. I really wanted to go out with you that night because I know being with you, the night will be more fun. I don't want to go out with her that night, but you are forcing me to so I did! And then I learned from Mira that you are trying to make me fall in love with someone I don't know?! Where does my right to choose on whom to fall in love lies in that shit? Or do you really want to get rid of me that badly? What is it?"

"It's because I got carried away with the course of the events. Before I knew it, I was selling you off despite of my heart that tells me not to do it! And I'm regretting it now! I also wanted to be with you that night, but… I don't know… I really don't know." She shouted.

It's really weird. She wants to cry, but she couldn't. No tears would spring from her eyes. Her bangs were all down, covering her eyes. She doesn't know what to say, but she feels so many things. It's not helping that they are in the middle of the central park and gaining everyone's attention.

Just then, Natsu hugged her. It was so tight, like squeezing her tears out of her eyes. And yes, it did. It really did squeeze her tears out.

Along her sobs, she wants to wash away the pain she felt when she heard Natsu say that Aira cooks well, when she tends his wounds, when they went out together. As her tears drip down her face to the concrete floor, she wants the heartaches she felt when she thought she couldn't have Natsu by her side anymore to be erased.

She is a fool for doing those things without considering his and her feelings first.

It is really not okay when she acted like it is.

"Don't do something like that again, okay?"

She nodded into his chest.

"I will only love you so don't bother yourself making me fall in love with another girl. Before you knew it, you…" She doesn't know if she had heard it right, but she thinks she heard Natsu put an emphasis to her.

"You had already made me fall in love."

"Is it true?" She asked, while looking intently in his eyes.

"I love you. It's true."

In happiness, Lucy snuggled closer into his chest, while Natsu embraced her tightly.

"Me too… I love you."

"Huh? I didn't hear it."

Lucy pulls away. When she did, she noticed how many people were watching them. Others have popcorn too, as if they were watching a romantic movie.

"I love you." She said a bit louder than before.

"Whaaat?! I can't hear youuuu.."

Lucy knows now what he is up to and it is making her blush shades of red.

"I said I love you, dammit. Don't make me repeat it again and again!"

"Huh? But I will do it for you. Look. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love yoooooouuuuuu!"

"I get it! I get it now! Don't shout!"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Natsu was shouting it out to the park.

He really is a kid, though there are times that he is manlier than any other man. She loves him too, but how can she stop this moron who keeps on shouting the same thing? It is sweet. It is so sweet that she feels like her heart is going to explode.

Summoning all her hidden courage, she put a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, she shut him up.

How?

How was it again?

All she knows is when he kissed her back, she lost all of it.

Operation: Make Natsu fall in love – Accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo. How is it?<strong>

**SinsOfLove – Hope you like it. I heart you. :***

**Reviews for this? It's been so long since I made a one shot. Hope you all guys like it.**

**-Aia Dragfilia**


End file.
